A known type of liquid handling station has a series of syringe nozzles to which pipette tips are attached for handling liquids.
A difficulty with said apparatus is that any change of liquid being handled by the apparatus necessitates a change of pipette tips. At the same time it is important that a good seal is obtained between each syringe nozzle and its respective tip as any leakage can lead to a lack of accuracy in the amount of liquid handled by the tip. Previously the tips have been forced either manually or mechanically onto the nozzles to obtain an interference fit. Such a process is not consistently successful and is affected by tolerances of the tip.